


Whenever

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whenever they kiss, hug, hold hands, and say, "I love you."





	Whenever

Whenever Bellamy kissed him, it made Murphy’s stomach flutter and his chest tighten. He loved the way his lips felt against his own and often wondered what he would have to do to convince Bellamy to never stop.

 

Whenever Murphy hugged him, it made Bellamy pause, his entire body going still until he wrapped his arms around his waist or shoulders and held him tightly against his chest. He would smile against his shoulder and hope for time to stop for just a moment.

 

Whenever Bellamy held his hand, Murphy became nervous and began wondering whether he was doing it right. He knew that there wasn’t a way to hold hands wrong, but he always wondered if he had found a way. All he knew was that his palms became sweaty and his cheeks burned.

 

Whenever Murphy told him he loved him, Bellamy felt his throat close. The last time he had heard that was from his mother, he and his sister had barely been able to stutter the words since her death, but here was Murphy, so proud and open about the way he felt. Bellamy envied him. And loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy is this one really short!
> 
> Its gotten hard to write recently because of my mental health, but I've pushed through enough to give you nearly 200 words of Murphamy fluff. Because that's just the kind of gal I am.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you liked this story and if could leave me a comment telling me what you think. I'd love to hear from you ^_^
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
